Water Logged
by fazzems
Summary: As it seems, being pushed in the water for Perseus Jackson now isn't just fun and games anymore. It's dangerous. ..... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE ..... Percabeth ;;post-Sea of Monsters;;
1. I Take a Nap

**Summary:**  
_Kronus is rising, along with his faithful and loyal servants. The old rulers of the sky, sea, and underworld prior to the Big Three are returning and Percy's control over the ocean is quickly slipping from his grip. Now, he knows he's not safe in the water, in the sky, or dead (obviously). But along with that, Grover's still on his search for Pan while the biggest storm of the century brews as Kronus gathers his forces to find a powerful item that can restore him back to his full self and full power. But worse still, will the sudden appearance of a certain Goddess of Love wreck havoc at Camp Half-Blood?_

Okay, it has been probably a year since I've touched this story, and I just reread it and have decided to edit all of the chapters because I honestly think they weren't well written... and, well, I think I am honestly going to continue this story! I just have to remember what I was going to do with it :P Anywho - ENJOY! :D

**Disclaimer:** If I was Rick Riordan, would I be writing on a website for _fan_fiction? -cough- 'Nuff said

* * *

**I Take a Nap**

_"Here, take this…" a deep voice whispered coarsely._

_At the sudden noise, my eyes flickered open quickly to reveal complete and utter darkness. My hands reached out blindly as I scrambled to my feet, my sea green eyes scouring the obscure blackness suspiciously._

_Seconds later, my eyes slowly began to adjust to the lighting, bringing two faint silhouettes into view. One of them seemed to radiate brilliance, standing taller than the other form with a broad, masculine frame. He held what looked to be a cube, a grin tugging at his shaded face. The second form was familiar to me, but I didn't know how. He wore a hat and baggy pants and had a small goatee protruding from his chin_

_A cold draft slithered by, wracking my body with a sudden shiver. I was in a cavern, and even the air seemed to be tainted by the heavy blanket of ebony, like this place had never seen light. I drew in a sharp breath before realizing I could speak._

_"Hello?" I asked quite loudly, but apparently not loud enough, seeing as the two either didn't hear me or chose to ignore me._

_Feeling a tad bit like Helen Keller, hearing nothing, seeing nothing, and not really quite speaking, my pulse quickened. Where was I anyway?_

_Suddenly, I heard the very familiar voice of my satyr friend. "A Jigsaw puzzle? What, how will this help? Please, Pan?" _

_I was about to attempt speaking again, but my mind decided to catch up with me. Grover had found Pan? I quirked an eyebrow; two mystical creatures, one jigsaw puzzle... it just didn't quite add up._

_"Trust me, it will help. Give it to your friend, the son of Poseidon. Then you have to find me. The Garden of the Hesperides is poisoned and in grave danger. And only I can help - " Pan paused for a second, as if listening to something, before panic etched into his voice suddenly, "Oh no, no, no. Young satyr, you must go! Now!"_

_"But Pan!" Grover said, "Where are you!?"_

_"Go through the La-" Pan began, but was interrupted as the place they were in suddenly burst into a flaming brilliance of dazzling lights._

_For one second, everything seemed to be fire, brilliance echoing all around the cavern they were in. I caught a glimpse of Pan, shoving what looked like a jigsaw puzzle into a backpack and throwing it into Grover's hands._

_"Go!" he repeated._

_Everything began to fade rapidly. Pan's bark-brown hair that was shaded over his eyes, and his small green hat that covered his small horns underneath his hair was suddenly whisked away as I suddenly found everything black again._

"Percy, get up - I have news," rang my mother's voice right above my face, her finger jabbing my shoulder annoyingly.

"Glarrrrrngggaar…?" I grumbled, my eyes not opening as I struggled to get a grip on my dream, running it over and over again in my head to remember it.

Had Grover actually found _Pan_? I didn't let the dream fade, contemplating it.

I gasped suddenly at my realization and jack-knifed into a sitting position, nearly banging heads with my mother.

My mom stared at me for a second, then looked out my bedroom door as if looking for an eavesdropper or something.

"You'll never guess..." my mom pulled back the covers of my bed and sat down next me and placed her hands over mine, completely ignoring the fact that I had just nearly collided heads with her and that I was only half-awake.

"Glarrngar…?" I offered with a shrug, pressing my fingers to the temples of my head as I struggled to get a thought process going.

I wasn't very good at it, considering how I had dropped back to being only a quarter-conscious.

She was about to say something more, but she was interrupted as the doorbell rang loudly, echoing throughout the house.

She looked up from me, irritated that someone had interrupted her, but stood nonetheless, "Hold that thought."

I nodded as she walked out my room's door and fell back on my bed, my head hitting my pillow hard with a loud _thwak!_

"What the-?" I said, rubbing my head and reaching my hand under my pillow to pull something out.

My hand closed around an envelope and something underneath it that was compact and hard. I yanked it out from under my pillow and gasped as I realized it was a Jigsaw puzzle. Wasn't that what Pan had told Grover to give me? I examined it closely, looking for some colour out of place or something that would make the jigsaw reveal a secret compartment for something I surely needed from Pan. I held it up to the light, hoping dearly for something to reveal itself, but my mom strode into my room again, leaning against the door frame and looking at me strangely.

"Er, Percy. Some men have arrived with a... chair in your name... ?" she frowned unsure, the statement turning into a question.

I followed her out the door, running a hand through my hair and pulling my shirt down with the other after tucking the ordinary cube and envelope in my pocket.

At the front door, two men in black suits with black sunglasses on were holding up a throne-like chair and a clipboard, both of their eyes behind the sunglasses plastered creepily to me.

"Sign here, ma'am," one of them hissed, pushing the clipboard into my mother's hands. He nodded in my direction next, "Then you, boy."

She scribbled something on it with a confused expression on her face before she turned to me, smiling hesitantly, "Apparently… we ordered a chair."

I signed it next, nearly jumping in surprise as the other man stomped into the room and sat the chair down right in front of me, almost setting it on my toe.

The door swung shut as the first man stepped further inside. My mom glared at the two suddenly, her mouth moving furiously as they slowly advanced. Her voice was but a jumble of noises to me though, distant as I stared in the chair in awe. Compelling, it was, jet black with two ivory and green snakes carved into the wood on the front legs. A red streak marked the front and back of the seat with an 'H' engraved to the top. The most fascinating of all was the curious crimson coloured pillow, also bearing the letter.

I took a robotic step towards the chair, my eyes glued on the cushion. A faint smile graced my face as I spun around and plopped myself onto the chair.

Immediately, every current thought in my head vanished and I found myself staring at my mother without really looking at her.

Seconds after I sat down, my mother's voice stopped all together, as did sound itself, her mouth still moving but unable to reach my ears.

_'What language is she speaking?' _I wondered. My eye twitched, as I realized I didn't even understand that thought I had just thought. Nor that thought. Nor that. Nor that last one. Or rather, anything at all.

I really wanted to stand up right then, but I had forgotten how to move my legs.

_'What are legs?'_ I thought, slowly losing my grip on reality.

My brain was silent for a second as I tried to remember how to use it.

Yes, yes, my mind was blank, and I had forgotten how to move, speak, listen, and blink.

My mom had turned away from the two men now, rushing to my side and snapping her fingers in my face. I faintly remembered how to blink and did so. Her face contorted at that second as she looked down; the snakes that had been carved into the chair suddenly became a little more 3-D and realistic. Their eyes turned red, scales pressing against my calves as the two began winding around in spirals up my leg, constricting suddenly as they reached the bend in my knees.

Seeing as I had forgotten how to be in pain, I stared bluntly at my mother, as if waiting for her to tell me what to do next.

My mom's eyebrows pointed downwards as she grabbed my forearms and tried to pry them from the armrests. I didn't even have to resist. The two men in suits started smirking in our direction.

Before I knew it, right before my eyes, their fingernails suddenly sharpened and grew, turning into misshapen claws. Their suits melted into their skin, making it black and leathery as their eyes as well transfigured into a more lethal and demon-like shape, glowing scarlet red underneath their sunglasses. Dirty and contorted wings sprouted out from their backs suddenly, flapping slightly as if to test them without going airborne.

If I could've thought at that moment it would've been just one word; _Furies_.

But they were a heck of a lot different from my last experience with them; they seemed to be a whole new breed of Furies, strangely enough, which would explain while they had sabotaged by even though Hades had promised they would not interfere with my life again. Actually, even that I couldn't remember too well.

My mom's eyes narrowed at the two as the door suddenly burst open and two people strode in, both sporting a sword that glinted in the sunlight that streamed in from our apartment window.

These two people were familiar, but everyone was starting to look the same after a couple of minutes; kind of like blobs.

Staring forward still, everything was slowly growing dimmer and I could barely tell the people and fury's from the room or walls now. So I just sat out whatever was going on, feeling strange as the snakes suddenly extended farther up my legs, until I was head-to-toe in the snake's body, my nose, mouth and eyes only showing through the snake's slippery and scaly skin. More constricting.

Everything else that happened was a blur, and I faintly remembered either being knocked unconscious from lack of breath, or just taking a nap out of boredom.

But soon after, I found myself watching as somebody began gripping the snakes curling around my face and pulling them away. I felt another pair of hands on my legs, tearing off another part of its body. I felt myself being wrenched from the chair, and found myself standing for a few seconds while swaying on the spot.

_'So _that's _how you stand,_' I thought finally, glad of my release from the chair.

I fell forward, doing a face plant with the dew-covered grass in front of me, hearing a crack that I was sure was my nose being broken from the impact of the short fall.

But that was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out, finally feeling the pain all around my body from the constricting and the pain from not breathing for four minutes.

* * *

**A/N: Revviiewww please :3 They are tres appreciated**


	2. I Scream Bloody Murder

Whoops, sorry for not updating for a couple of days, I lost my files and had to rewrite this chapter! But I prevailed, and all is well x3  
Oh, and thanks to those who reviewed, they all get virtual hugs! Thank you to dreamgirl555, Tigger66, My Never Ending Dream, Padfoot and Prongs Gurl, and hogwartsgirl52!  
Remember to R&R, people who R&R get virtual hugs :D hehe

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, my name is not Rick Riordan. Therefore, I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series... :(

And so, without further adieu, I bring you the next chapter!

* * *

**I Scream Bloody Murder**

"Percy?" a feminine voice asked from above.

"Annabeth?" I murmured in confusion, peeking one eye opening slightly to see her face hovering over mine.

I could barely make out the familiar stormy-grey eyes and blonde hair since my vision was so blurry.

"Here," she said smiling, offering her hand out to me.

I stared at it questioningly then looked back at her.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my wrist before yanking me up, making me realize that I had actually been horizontal all this time. Ahh, such confusion.

"S-sorry," I stuttered, grasping my head slightly the room tilted and whirled around me.

"You okay?" she inquired, worry laced in her voice. Her eyes searched mine to see if I was going to attempt to lie to her.

'No,' I wanted to say, but I sucked it up and nodded, absent-mindedly taking in my surroundings.

Annabeth sighed; if she had known I'd lied, she didn't say anything about it.

I firstly realized we weren't in my apartment anymore, grass was splayed across the land and trees sprouted randomly across the field we were standing in. It took a few seconds for me to realize I was actually standing in front of the Big House and that the mist seemed to be blocking most of it out; the memory of the Oracle spun across my head, the mummy breathing out green fog and asking for the question.

"I _am the Oracle, speaker of the prophecies to Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, Seeker, and ask." _It whispered in my mind, its sightless eyes boring through my skull.

"Camp Half-Blood?" I murmured tiredly, half expecting the Oracle to answer in another riddle.

But my mind was silent as Annabeth looked over at me and nodded, "Yeah, we're at Camp Half-Blood. Come one, Chiron asked me to bring you to him as soon as you were awake because, well..." she gulped loudly and turned to look me in the eye.

"Percy, you've been out for three days."

I choked on air and looked up at her in disbelief, spluttered messily, "W-what! Three days, what happened?"

She opened her mouth to speak again, but memories began to swirl around my head almost immediately as the image of the chair sailed across my mind.

"Oh…" I interrupted before she started.

"Yeah, everyone's been real worried about you," she frowned before adding hastily, "_Seaweed Brain_."

I rolled my eyes as she began walking, "Wait up, _Wise Girl_."

She looked over her shoulder at me, not seeming to realize I hadn't walked in three days and that I might be having a bit of trouble with it, "Then hurry up."

I caught up warily, but paused as something fell out of my pocket, "Wait, Annabeth?"

She stopped this time, maybe it was the tone of my voice, but she ran to me, fast, "Why, what's wrong?"

I looked down and saw that what had fallen from my pocket was actually a jigsaw puzzle and an envelope.

I ignored her question and snatched up the jigsaw puzzle and envelope before I hastily ripped off the seal and pulled out a letter. On it read:

_**Dear Peter Johnson,**_

_**Apparently, it is essential for you to come back to camp now. So come.  
Chiron says he has to explain things…**_

_**P.S. Chiron's sending Annabeth and the Cyclops thing over. Tell your mother that we're picking you up 10 minutes after you finally wake up.**_

_**Mr. D**_

"Very straight forward," I rolled my eyes, showing the letter to Annabeth.

"That's Mr. D for you," she laughed.

I froze though as I suddenly realized something that the letter had said, "Wait… a Cyclops thing? Tyson was with you?"

Annabeth grinned and nodded, "He isn't so bad after all. He was with me. Says he can't wait to see you, said something about fixing your shield as well before you got back, and for me to keep you busy!"  
I smiled at the thought of Tyson; I had really missed him since he'd gone to Poseidon's underwater home making swords and such.

"Keep me busy? I need to go see him now, I've missed him so much!" I said, "Where is he?"

"Hey, you haven't seen me all summer neither!" she protested, "I don't even get a, 'Hello,' or a , 'Good to see you, Annabeth'." She rolled her eyes as she imitated my voice (very badly, might I add).

"Well then, hello, good to see you, Annabeth," I nodded curtly with a playful grin, mocking her imitation of me.

She snorted and slapped me on the arm, "Oh, shut up, Seaweed Brain."

I was about to retort, but a _clip-clop_ sounded loudly, kind of like hooves on the sidewalk.

"Chiron?" I asked, whirling around to see that very centaur trotting towards us, beaming.

"Welcome back, Percy!" he exclaimed, patting me on the back and nearly knocking me off my feet in the process. Then, he paused and grimaced, "But it isn't good news for you to be here. I mean, better than your apartment, but still not good."

"Why? What's going on, Chiron?" I asked, glancing at Annabeth from the corner of my eye who was staring at Chiron expectantly.

"I suppose an explanation as to why I'm here is in order?" I suggested with a shrug.

"Well, yes, Percy. But not today - the sun is already setting and I'm afraid it is to be dark soon. Rest well tonight, you have a big day tomorrow," he said evasively, his usual affable voice suddenly more worried and nervous.

"Can't you just explain now? I mean, what was that chair about? And the Furys? And –" I paused for a second and my tone changed to one of disbelief, "And why did you take me out of school a _week_ before graduation? This was my _first_ year without getting expelled; my first! School was almost over!" I whined in complaint.

"Oh, trust me, you were bound to find a way to get expelled, whether we took you away or not," she smirked.

I shot her a silencing look and she smirked wider.

"I'm sorry, Percy, but I will explain everything tomorrow," Chiron said, adverting his gaze to the ground.

"Fine," I said simply, making Chiron look up in confusion, "Suit yourself, see you tomorrow!"

I was purely thinking about seeing my half-brother again as Chiron spoke again, "Uh, sure… you should head off to dinner though, goodbye, Percy."

I nodded and Annabeth waved as we followed the scent of burnt offerings to the Gods.

"Blue coke," I smiled, feeling a little at home as the cup filled with the clear blue liquid that looked suspiciously like a melted smurf, but I took a large swig of it anyway.

I shook my head slightly as I felt a slight tingling in my neck. I scratched at it and absent-mindedly looked up as Mr. D and Chiron arrived and stood in front of all the tables.

I nearly choked on my food as Mr. D stood up and stared unenthusiastically at everyone and announced boredly, "People… Chiron has forced - I mean, harassed... - no wait, INFORMED me that I have to announce to everyone that we have a visitor to the camp that Ares has brought… that certain somebody has suggested a _brilliant_ idea for our camp… yay…" Mr. D said, looking at Chiron as he shot him angry looks.

Mr. D frowned even harder (if possible) and said joylessly, "Aphrodite's here. Whoop-dee-do."

"Wait, wait, wait... back up there... Aphrodite?" I exclaimed, standing up abruptly.

Everyone's eyes turned to me, so I sat down awkwardly.

Oh, I could only hope he meant the _other _Aphrodite. And I know what you're thinking, 'but there is no other Aphrodite'. Or is there? Haha, yes, yes, I invented her. She doesn't speak much. And she doesn't care much for me and Annabeth as a couple. Thinks rather poorly about love, but is rooting for Clarisse and Mr. D as a couple.

I smiled evilly, laughing maniacally in my mind.

Then, wouldn't you know it, I caught a glimpse of Aphrodite hanging off of Ares neck, her arms hooked around the back of his head lovingly. I gulped as she caught my gaze and winked, then motioned to Annabeth with her eyes.

I blushed, muttering quietly, "You have _got _to be kidding me..."

Mr. D ignored me and continued, "And wouldn't you know it, she's staying all summer and has suggested that there be a dance at the end of the summer."

Mr. D shuddered visibly, as if he had a childhood issue with music and dancing and was suffering from a horrible flashback.

"That's right!" Aphrodite beamed happily, pushing herself from Ares arms and standing menacingly (though I was sure it was supposed to be cute or something), winking secretly at me and making my eyes bulge and my cheeks blush several shades of red.

'_In denial, Percy?'_ her words rung in my head.

My eyes shifted to the side, to stare at Athena's table, my eyes settling on Annabeth.

My eyes flickered away as Aphrodite stood before announcing joyfully, "It is _mandatory_ for everyone to have a date! Unless you're younger than 11 years old. Soo, 12 and up can come!"

I almost cringed. The first part sounded more like a threat then an announcement, I noted warily.

"Are we allowed to just _not _go?" somebody asked from the Hepheastus table loudly.

Aphrodite's eyes turned red in rage and the sky darkened visibly, she stared at the boy furiously as if it were a crime not to go, "EVERYONE! MUST! GO!"

The guy who had said it squealed and melted down into his seat, his eyes wide as if he had just been scarred for life (quite like my ears after that loud shriek).

Aphrodite calmed down a little, the sky calmed slightly, and smiled and turned to me as if she hadn't just been interrupted. I returned the stare bluntly.

She scowled and rolled her eyes at me before rambling on about love and the dance and all of that kind of stuff while I gladly tuned out.

I was pulled out of my reverie as somebody in the crowd called out, "Mistletoe? It's summer!"

That grabbed my attention, I looked up at Aphrodite as she looked at me cynically, then smiled, as if finally relieved she'd got my attention, "Yes, yes, I know! You boys should be more excited about this, I'm really doing you a favour! But, well, you know what a sucker I am for romance and-"

I tuned out again. So, mistletoe in July?

I inwardly cringed at the thought of people from Sleep Country Canada bombarding the camp, screaming things like, "Christmas in July!" and, "Why buy a mattress anywhere else?" and other product placement techniques.

I shuddered visibly. I'd have to remember to search the camp –alone, might I add (I didn't really fancy getting stuck under the mistletoe with Grover, (("Nor with Annabeth!" I nearly screamed out loud so Aphrodite would get the point. Though I was pretty sure nobody would get what I was talking about and would probably throw me away in the Funny Farm with a straight jacket on.))) – for the mistletoe routes, so I could learn to avoid them.

When she stopped jabbering on and on, everyone chose their own food and scraped a small portion off their plates and into the pile. I smiled as I inhaled deeply, still secretly wondering how all those foods together could actually smell good as I pushed some food off of my plate while whispering, "Accept my offering, Poseidon"

While pondering on this, I suddenly felt the presence of the goddess of love behind me and spun around to face her with a disgruntled look on my face.

"What?" I demanded, angry that the goddess of love was still trailing me as I walked to my table.

She seemed to be reading my mind, for she simply said, "_Still_ in denial, Percy?" before strutting away gracefully.

"Drama queen," I scowled after her before feeling a slight tap on my shoulder.

"In denial? What's up, Seaweed Brain?" came Annabeth's mocking voice from behind me.

"Ah, nothing, _Wise Girl_… just Aphrodite being Aphrodite," I said, my casual laugh probably coming of as more of a nervous chuckle.

"Annabeth!" somebody called from Athena's table, beckoning her back over.

Annabeth began walking back over to her table before looking over her shoulder, smiling and waving as she sat down and began to talk eagerly to her friends.

I sighed and sat down at my less inhabited table.

After eating, I sat there for a few seconds before boring myself to the point of shaking the salt shaker into my hand and blowing it away like fairy dust. I stood and began to make my way to the cabin, remembering that Tyson would be there, so I sped up a little bit. But by now, it was getting darker outside.

I shrugged it off and continued walking along the sandy beach before stepping into the water, the sea-spray splashing across my face as I waded through. I was ankle-high in the beach's water, the familiar coldness sending a feeling of comfort up my spine as my feet underneath stayed dry.

I noted boredly that the ocean was still a dark blue colour instead of the navy shade in the duration of the later night time; as I walked, I willed the tide to come in a little, so I was knee high in the murky water.

I smiled graciously. The water always made me feel better, and a lot better after this busy (if that's what you'd call it) day. The memory of the chair and the Furys sat just under my mind as I walked, the water just above my waist now.

I looked back and forth, noted quickly that no one was watching, and dove headfirst into the water. I allowed the water to entice me and draw me further into depths of the ocean.

Now I was in my element.

Schools of fish swam past, bumping into my head and letting out streams of bubbles as they moved on. Kelp was harmlessly moving with the soft current of the ocean, caressing my face lightly.

Ah, home.

But my enjoyment of the water was short-lived as my breath suddenly caught in my throat and I found that my toes were slowly getting wet.

I looked down and noticed that the water was suddenly working its way up my leg, vanquishing the dryness slowly. I coughed loudly and found it getting harder to breathe; I was sucking in small bits of salt water with each breath.

I kicked off against the sand on the sea-floor and began to spiral my way up higher and higher, trying to reach the surface of the water. I frowned as I realized my whole lower-half was wet and freezing cold.

I was so close now, only a few feet away, the moonlight showing through surface of the water and scattering its rays across the water top. However, the current had another idea in mind, and I unexpectedly swerved off course and was sucked farther into the ocean.

This definitely wasn't my doing.

Nor was it anything my father would do.

I shouted for help loudly under the water, but to no avail. There was nobody with me except for the sand and a few patches of coral and kelp that were lashing and reaching up at my feet greedily with sudden violence. The fish were all gone, they had swam off somewhere where the current could do less harm to them.

I was struggling to catch my breath now, so I attempted to reach the surface again, willing the water to work with me, to roll with the punches.

Finally, my head broke the surface and I was sucking in breaths like a fish on land, loud and wheezing breaths. But it was not to last, as a billowing wave crashed above my head, sending me spiralling back underneath. I caught a glimpse of the camp - it seemed like miles away now - before I was sucked back under.

Now I was soaking wet, miserable and angry. I willed the whole ocean to rise me above the water, to stand on and control the waves. Luckily, the water shakily rose from beneath me, but unfortunately, propelled me with too much strength. I was sent flying above the water closer to land. I landed with a splash, my arms flailing uselessly as I tried to stay above water.

In my mind's eye, I could picture my father looking at me with disapproval and tskking and tutting at me and saying, "Hey, now, is this how a son of mine should die? In the water? Tssk, tssk, m'boy, that's just shameful."

Speaking of my father, I prayed silently in my mind for him to help, '_DEAR __GODS, HELP ME!_'

"Help!" I wheezed aloud, still struggling with the water that kept attempting to tug me down further.

I had a hunch that it wasn't just the current pulling me down; it was something much stronger, and definitely older, maybe even older than Poseidon himself.

* * *

**Tune in next time, to see if Percy Jackson survives this one (which he most likely will, 'cuz I mean, come one, what would a story be with no Percy?)**


	3. Forget Me Not's

_Thank you all for reviews -hands out virtual muffins- You guys rock my socks.  
_

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, everything's Rick Riordan's, got it... -rolls eyes- why do I even bother with a disclaimer anyway?**

I literally could not take it anymore. My exhausted legs ceased kicking, I stopped thrashing and allowed the enticing water to drag me deep into its depths.

'_Gods, how long does it freaking take to drown?_' I thought furiously, angry at the fact that I couldn't just be knocked out and die, and that I had to actually suffer through it.

I scoured my mind for a plan, any plan, but I was drawing blank. I sighed and accidentally let out the last of the air in my lungs. Big mistake.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, praying to Poseidon again for help before finally adverting my gaze to the surface and attempting one more time to get myself to rise...

I nearly screamed in triumph as I started a shaky rise. The ocean was still trying to bring me down, but its strength was fortunately wavering.

Finally my head broke the surface of the water and I sucked in a huge breath like a fish might on land. But instead of the pain-staking relief of breath that I was expecting, I found that the air wouldn't go into my lungs as if it was blocked. I almost cried as I realized I wouldn't be able to get breath until the water was out of my lungs. That meant I was going to die, unless I coughed up a galleon of salty water right then, on the spot, while I treaded water with the last ounce of strength I had left in me.

No such luck.

'_All this for nothing_,' I thought miserably as my eyes fluttered shut.

Crap.

What felt like only seconds later, my sea-green eyes blinked open heavily, revealing my strangely beautiful surroundings.

I honestly didn't remember passing out in a field of flowers, but I appeared to be lying face-up with forget-me-nots poking up beside my face, standing proud and tall above me. I stared up at a cloudless sky and winced as the sun shined with uncalled brightness. I blinked a few more times to adjust my eyes, and when I did, I noticed that the sun didn't hurt my eyes too much anymore. I stared straight at it; nothing. No pain.

I wasn't complaining, though.

I stood up and took a deep breath, noting that each refreshing inhale was free of the memory of salty water pushing all around me.

"Am I not dead?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope," somebody chortled, stepping out from the shadows of a tree with bright red apples, "You're definitely dead."

"What?" I burst out, panic hitting my heart that apparently wasn't even beating.

"Well you see, you drowned, Percy. Usually, when people drown, they don't continue living, really," the man laughed, his deep voice echoing across the fields, "Welcome to Elysian Fields, young Percy Jackson!"

"No, no, no, you don't understand… I'm not _supposed _to be dead!" I protested, "At least, not like that, I'm not supposed to die like that! I'm the son of Poseidon, it's just bad taste to die in the water..."

"What were you expecting, to die in battle or heroically, or something? Most people die simple and fast, like a snap of a finger!" the man smiled reassuringly, swiping an apple off of the tree and taking a bite.

I frowned as the tree disappeared in a puff of smoke, staring at him and trying to place his face. "Hades?"

The man nodded and I recognized him instantly, "But, alas, your death is not meant to be now, I suppose you're right. That is why you're going back. You're expected to go on an epic journey around the world and yadda, yadda, yadda, before finally dying 'in battle or heroically, or something'."

"Wait, what?" I was confused, "Soo, you're saying I'm going back… then I'm going to die anyway? And- and… and…?"

Hades shrugged, "Eat right, exercise, die anyway. Happens to the best of us, who are mortal anyway."

I looked around the fields and noticed the environment and how it had changed in those few mere seconds we had been talking.

Now, there were cobblestone pathways bending through the fields, heroic figures marching leisurely across them, their heads held high and proud.

People were plucking strings on lyres and laughing among themselves, picking flowers and bowing, smiles gracing each of their features, pure bliss and happiness.

"Time to go back, Percy," Hades said boredly, snapping his fingers.

One moment, this fat and jolly man who looked quite like Santa was practically inhaling an apple, then the next, I was lying on the damp ground, puking out water but feeling like I was puking out my spleen.

"Oh my Gods, he's alive!" a girly voice whispered in disbelief, "Like, I did _not_ expect that! Ohh, Clarisse, is that that guy who everyone, like, thought had stolen Zeus's Lightning Bolt! Because, like, if he is, that soo just blew my mind!"

I coughed up a bit more water and managed a look up blearily from the spot where I was lying.

I found myself missing death and the Elysian Fields as the cold from the water seeped in. I was shaking violently.

"Jeez, Clarrise... does he have, um, hypothermia or what'sitcalled?" the girl whispered again.

"I-I'm good," I mumbled, pushing myself into a sitting position.

A girl with waist-length straight brown hair was leaning over me, giving me a good taste of her strawberry-tasting hair, with her bright red lips pouted in concern and confusion.

"Hey, I'm Tianna!" she smiled brightly and stuck her hand in my face for me to shake, "It means '_Princess_'!"

"No kidding," I coughed, weakly attempting to shake her hand, but only managing to hold it for two seconds.

"I'm in Aphrodite's cabin!" she beamed.

"Once again - no kidding," I said, mustering an amused grin. I looked past her and saw Clarissa standing with her arms crossed, looking ten times more than entertained than I, "Oh, hello, Clarisse."

Her face transformed and she glared down at me fiercely. I shut up.

Tianna grabbed my hand and yanked me so I was standing.

I almost fell over again but she held me to the spot and began interviewing me.

"What's your favourite colour!" she demanded, resting her arm on my wet shoulder.

"Um. Blue…?" I managed.

She shot me the evil eye and sighed, "Mine's pink… what's your favourite animal! Dog or Cat?"

"Dog, I guess," I said, looking at her strangely as she glared at me again.

"Do you like reading?"

"I'm dyslexic…"

"Oh yeah…"

More glaring.

"What's your favourite type of pop? Coke or Pepsi!"

"Pepsi…"

After a lot more questions and more glaring, she finally asked, "What colour do you like better? Hot pink, or the ugliest colour in the world!"

I sighed, "Fine… hot pink."

She batted her eyelashes and leaned in, "Wow, we have so much in common!"

"Can I go now," I asked, turning to stare at Clarisse hopefully.

"Sure, knock yourself out," she mumbled, sending Tianna an irritated look.

"Wait!" she burst out and through both of her arms around herself in a little hug, "It's so chilly tonight..."

I honestly did not know how to respond to this, so she chimed in again helpfully, "Can I have your jacket?"

Just wanting to leave, I shook off my freezing cold jacket and tossed it to her, turning at the same time and walking off with a shiver.

I couldn't get out of there fast enough apparently, because when I arrived back at my cabin, I realized Tianna had stalked me. She held my jacket uncomfortably, as if she realized that a soaking wet jacket of a man who had just nearly drowned wasn't exactly what she needed to keep her warm.

Just as I was about to open the door, she tapped me on the back politely.

"Hey, Percy!" she beamed.

The smile was practically plastered to her face with super glue.

"Fancy seeing you here," I muttered, looking back at the door longingly.

"I was just wondering," she trailed evasively, her eyes flitting from side-to-side nervously.

I stared at her blankly and she frowned (which I would've thought impossible only seconds ago) shyly, "Um. Well, would you like to go to the dance with me? Y'know, the one at the end of the summer? Please? Um?"

Her deep blue eyes watered slightly when I didn't reply, she looked to be on the verge of tears. She really wasn't so bad, she was sorta pretty...

"You _what_?" Annabeth choked on her food, her face slightly red.

"Accidentally accepted to go with Tianna to the dance…" I moaned, frowning.

She raised her eyebrows at me questionly.

I offered her a shrug.

She calmed down a bit, a grin tugging at the end of her lips, "You mean, you agreed to go with _Barbie_."

"She was about to burst into tears, what do you expect me to do?" I protested.

"Um… oh, well, I don't know, maybe… _say no thank you _and book it out of there!" she suggested, laughing at me again, "Oh well… I suppose it _will _be at least entertaining at the dance."

She grinned, "Good luck dancing with Barbie!"

"But Barbie has blonde hair?" a girlish voice chimed from behind me.

"Fine then, she's Barbie's _Mini-Me_! Except with brown hair instead of a balding head," she rolled her eyes before grinning at me, "Though, I think I'd prefer her bald…"

"EXCUSE ME!" the person behind us shrieked furiously, "DID I NOT JUST ANNOUNCE THAT I WAS HERE BY _TALKING_?"

I winced and turned around, and surely enough, Tianna was standing behind us, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. Her deep blue eyes almost red with rage, she stomped her foot, looking ready to have a epileptic seizure.

"DON'T INSULT ME WHEN YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT IN BEHIND YOU! AT LEAST DO IT BEHIND MY BACK, YOU LITTLE-" she was screaming now, waving her hands in the air.

"I didn't even know she was there," Annabeth mouthed at me, her expression confused.

I nodded, and looked around, worried at the attention we were attracting because of Tianna.

"AND, OH MY GODS, ANNABETH, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT, BUT YOU'RE NOT, YOU'RE JUST..."

'_She's barking mad,_' I decided with a sigh, noticing that everyone had stopped eating and was staring at Tianna now in fright and amusement. I had never met anyone like this girl, I thought that 'Tiannias' only existed in crappy movies.

"...FAT!"

"Tianna-" I started, but she wouldn't shut up.

"-UGH! AND B-T-W, I AM _NOT-_"

"Tianna?"

"-BARBIE'S MINI-ME, YOU'RE JUST A STUCK UP, LITTLE-"

"Tianna!" I yelled, grabbing her arm.

She stopped abruptly and smiled weakly, glancing around at everyone's faces, "Whoops… um, go back to your meals!"

"Bipolar," Annabeth mouthed at me before hurriedly walking back to Athena's table.

"Okay, see you later, babe!" Tianna smiled and waved, blowing me a kiss before skipping merrily back to her table.

As soon as she was gone, I sighed in relief, realizing I had forgotten to tell Annabeth about the whole '_dying'_ thing and such.

'_Later_,' I decided, leaving myself to wallow in my boredom and misery until then.

**Authors Note: Hmmm, what will happen next to Percy? A visit to the Oracle perhaps? A quick game of Capture the Flag maybe? Dun freaking dun dun...**


	4. Many Happy Returns

_Thank you all SOO much for the reviews! Chiron has got a LOT of explaining to do in the next chapter. Meanwhile, I hope you like it! :)_

_- Fazzems_

_**Disclaimer: There IS no disclaimer. **_**O_O**

**Many Happy Returns**

"That..."Annabeth began, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Doesn't make sense...?"

I couldn't think of a liable response that wouldn't result in me repeating it all over again so I just shrugged.

"So you're saying you died last night?" Annabeth asked, eyes speculating.

"I guess…" I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Wait, and Hades also _specifically_ told you that you're expected to go on an epic journey around the world and yadda, yadda, yadda, before finally dying...?" Annabeth asked, not seeming to grasp it.

I sighed heavily and shrugged again.

"Um... maybe he didn't mean it like that," I offered, sounding more confident than I actually was.

Her frantic eyes flitted from side to side, ignoring what I'd just said, then focused on me, "Gods, Percy, then just don't go! If you don't go, then you won't _die_… it's completly _simple_!"

"No, Annabeth, it isn't _that simple_!" I said angrily, exasperated and frustrated, "It's not like I can just choose _not_ to go! I've given that some thought too, you know! Hades just confirmed something that I already knew anyway."

Thunder boomed in the background at the mention of Hades name. I diverted my gaze as Annabeth's hurt eyes stared into mine.

I plopped down onto my bed and sighed heavily. After a moment of hesitation, Annabeth sat down next to me.

Annabeth echoed my sigh, and, trying to change the, she spoke slowly, "So, where's Tyson?"

"…"

"What?" I turned to her with wide eyes.

She didn't reply, just raised an eyebrow at me. I stood abruptly, "Now that you mention, I haven't seen him since... y'know what happened and... I guess I was too tired to notice he wasn't there when I came back. What has it been, three days? Three days he's been gone, and we have no idea where he is!" Camp had been nothing but stressful this year since the day I arrived.

"Wait…" was her reply, "But I could've sworn he was still in here after dinner. I finished early, so I checked if he was still there, and he was… maybe he wandered off?"

"For three days?" I pointed out.

My half-brother was a lot of things to me, and I truly preferred him alive over dead.

She sighed, "You're right - I'll go tell Chiron."

"I'll come too," I said, tripping lightly over to her side.

She nodded and turned around to walk out the door, only to shriek loudly and land on her butt when she walked straight into a familiar satyr that stood in the doorway, blocking her way.

"Hey, guys!" he said, grinning toothily.

Every ounce of anger and worry disappeared from me with those two simple and meaningless words.

"Grover?" I asked in disbelief.

I heard heavy breathing below me and turned to look down at a shocked Annabeth, still sitting on the floor.

She grasped her heart as she found her voice, "I'm okay… I'm okay, my heart's still beating I think."

She scrambled to her feet and coughed politely before nailing Grover in the shoulder and hugging him right after.

"Good to see you too, Annabeth," Grover muttered, his face mimicking one of pain but still hugging her back.

The mood lifted considerably as Grover grinned and waved at me over Annabeth's shoulder.

"I'm going to take a wild guess that you didn't find Pan?" Annabeth asked, releasing Grover from the huge bear hug.

"Hey! You know, maybe _I did_ find him! Eh? How do like 'dem apples!" he said in mock defense, flipping back imaginary hair and placing one hand on his hip, totally miming a Tianna-pose.

"Oh gee, wow, I'm sorry Grover…" Annabeth rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Gosh, I bet you did found him too!"

Grover stuck his tongue out at her and shrugged, "So, yeah, I guess I didn't… but I _have_ spoken to him, with the empathy link. He sent a dream to me to tell me to warn you, that there is going to be an attack on the camp…" Grover said thoughtfully, then added as an afterthought, "That's why Thalia and them are here!"

"Thalia's here?" Annabeth perked up, ignoring the 'attack on camp' part Grover had just mentioned, "Where is she?"

Grover shrugged helpfully, "I dunno… I think I saw her chatting it up with the Aphrodite's daughters'. They seemed to really be hitting it off!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled light-heartedly, "I guess I'll find her later then… ah well, come on, Percy!"

She grabbed my arm and practically dragged me out the door, a surprised Grover trailing after us.

"Where're you going?" Grover asked, walking past us and spinning around so he was walking backwards while facing us.

"To talk to Chiron," Annabeth said, plowing through Grover, still holding her death grip on my arm.

"Well, I need to see him too, obviously!" Grover called from behind us as we walked further ahead, "Y'know! ABOUT THE ATTACK ON CAMP?"

"WHAT?" Annabeth called back, not hearing him since he was getting farther away, but she didn't bother to stop walking.

Grover bounded back up to us and cupped his hands around in mouth and shouted in Annabeth's ear, "I SAID: I NEED TO SEE CHIRON TOO, BECAUSE OF THE _ATTACK_ ON THE _CAMP_!"

We all froze as we heard the _click-clack _of hooves trotting closer to us at a fast rate... and because Annabeth was glaring at Grover and covering her ears in pain. If looks could kill...

"The what on camp?" they all spun around to see Chiron rubbing his chin thoughtfully, though his eyes portraying worry, he quickly added "Oh, and welcome back, Grover."

"Um, thanks…" Grover said sheepishly, his face flushed from his sudden outburst that had probably been heard all over camp.

When Grover's face was a more suitable colour, he piped up and explained in full detail about the dream he had had, shooting sideways glances at me. I reached my hand in my coat pocket, my hand wrapping around the jig-saw puzzle.

That small jig-saw puzzle brought back memories that seemed so long ago, but were actually only a few days ago. I remembered how that morning, before the Furies had come, that my mom had sat me down and began to tell me something important. I faintly wondered what it was, also recalling that I hadn't talked to my mom since that day I'd left.

I tucked away that thought too; I was going to have to stick a sticky note to my forehead that night to remind myself to call her soon.

"This is serious," Chiron muttered finally as Grover stopped talking, then opened his mouth to continue speaking, but was interrupted by a sudden screech, "EEEEKKKKKK!"

Our breaths caught in our throats, but only Annabeth and I knew who was screaming. In one fluid movement, we all spun around in unison to see a girl with long, straight brown hair, wearing a way-too-mini pink mini skirt bounce happily towards us. She wore a black T-shirt that said, 'Princess' in fancy lettering and the picture of a crown on it, and my now-dry jacket over.

"Tianna," I breathed, my voice one filled with fear.

"Hey, Percy!" she screamed, all girly like, waving her hand at me Queen-Elizabeth-II style.

My eyes were bulging out of my head, my face splattered with horror, "Tiaannnaaa…. Hiiiii…."

Oh the horror, '_Why has this happened to thee?_' I thought, then stopped, feeling nauseous and terrible as the memory of Zoë arose in my head.

But, alas, the cabin we had all stopped outside to talk to Chiron was, without a doubt, the Aphrodite cabin. And standing there in the doorway was the ecstatic and bubbly Tianna. Behind her, stood a whole row of Barbie's Mini-Me's Mini-Me's (doesn't make sense? Sorry…).

Leaning against the doorway was another Aphrodite girl, but she was completely different from the others; instead of the usual longhaired blondes and brunettes, she had short, curly black hair. She wore a blue sweatshirt with GAP strewn across in the center, and a pair of black blue jeans, her hazel eyes glistening with undisguised boredom. She was way different than the other happy-go-lucky girls, which was an actual relief. I had a feeling I knew her from somewhere, but I couldn't put my finger on where.

But I was ripped from my stupor as Tianna looked behind her at her sisters crowding the doorway. She looked ready to throw another temper tandrum as she realized that they were drooling over me and stealing her limelight.

The drooling girls, minus the blue sweatshirt girl, looked at her in fear.

"_Oh my dear Gods_!" Annabeth screamed suddenly, "THALIA!"

Chiron, Grover, and I whirled around to stare at Annabeth as she rushed to the cabin door and held the door open, fighting Tianna as she tried to slam it in her sisters' faces.

"Thalia, what have they done to you?" Annabeth cried, shoving the Aphrodite girls out of the way and dashing into the cabin.

Grover and I exchanged looks and raced after her, leaving a bewildered Chiron standing there in shock.

As soon as we passed Tianna, we stopped in shock; there, tied to a chair, was a horrified Thalia, her punk-ish look completely massacred.

"Thalia," Annabeth murmured in pure pity and sadness as she ripped off a piece of tape that sat across Thalia's mouth.

"THEY TRIED TO KILL MEEEEE!" Thalia screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the girls smiling innocently, including Tianna.

Thalia begrudgingly wiped off pink lip gloss with her sleeves and rubbed at her mascara-coated eyelashes.

"We gave her a makeover," one of the girls shrugged, "She really needed it too, you should be, like, thanking us! Gawds, show some respect!"

Thalia shook her head and whimpered, "I'm scarred for life… oh my Gods, Annabeth, thank you for getting here before they started chanting their mantra and dancing around me, performing their evil ceremonies and brain-washing me!"

Thalia stood finally and firmly as Annabeth untied the rest of the bounds of rope that had tied her legs to the chair, "Annabeth, that was terrible. I was just walking along, by myself, and they rushed me! They screamed too, shouting things like, 'LET'S BEAUTIFY YOU!' and they kidnapped me! It was all a blur, I can barely remember what happened next."

There was an awkward silence as everyone looked around the room, unsure of what to say next. Everyone's eyes strayed to the melodramatic Thalia as her eyes shifty back and forth suspiciously.

More silence.

More awkwardness.

"Sorry…" one of the girl's muttered lamely, her face shameful.

"Let's get out of here, before I'm tempted to sic the other hunters on them," Thalia muttered, grabbing my and Grover's arm's and stomping out the door, Annabeth in tow behind her, "Jeez, that was embarrassing."

We burst into fresh air and Thalia and she inhaled deeply, basking in the freedom. I couldn't help but chuckle at her dramatic antics.

"Never again!" she said, throwing her arms in the air.

"How long did they hold you captive?" Grover asked curiously.

"Ten whole minutes!" Thalia said in exasperation, motioning at her face, "And look what they did to me in _only_ ten minutes! Imagine what they could do in twenty!" She shuddered and continued to thank Annabeth.

Chiron was still standing there, scratching the back of his head in surprise and confusion.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was once again interrupted by Tianna, "Wait up, you guys!"

Thalia stood up straighter and placed both arms on her hips, looking more like Artemis than ever, strong and really, really pissed.

Tianna, however, ignored her and snatched my arm possessively, "Sorry about that, boyfriend! You know what, boyfriend, let's get out of here, let's go to the mall... boyfriend." Tianna smiled sweetly.

Boyfriend?

Apparently, Annabeth was having the same thoughts, "Boyfriend?"

"Mmm-hmm!" Tianna said defiantly with a curt nod.

I stared at her, my mind blank. A girl begs to go to the dance with me, then when I finally cave in and agree, she immediately assumes that makes me her boyfriend.

Grover turned to me, as if he assumed an explanation was now in order.

"Later…" I muttered, cringing and feigning invisibility as Annabeth stared at me.

"But what will Ken think of this, Barbi-I mean, Tianna!" Annabeth asked in mock surprise.

Chiron stood there for a second, then backed up a bit and bent down a little so he could whisper in my ear, "Percy, I have no idea what's going on right now, but you're going to need to see the Oracle. I'll meet you in front of the Big House tomorrow morning at dawn. We'll talk after if you've any questions."

Chiron stood straighter and waved a simple goodbye, before finally trotting off.

"Oh, no worries, Anna –can I call you that?– me and Ken broke up two weeks ago! I'm totally over him now!" she said in a serious tone, then made a strange noise that sounded like, "Peh-shaw!"

After the many happy returns of Thalia and Grover, the rest of the day was pretty uneventful.

"Hello?" I called, my tired eyes adjusting to the gloom and the thick, foggy air of the early morning.

I jumped as a hand rested on my shoulder and spun around to see a very weary-looking Chiron. Harsh morning.

"H-hello, Percy…" Chiron coughed, sniffling loudly.

Even though the sun hadn't quite risen yet, I could see him perfectly and it wasn't a good sight to see; he had purple bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days, and his face as pale as ice. His nose wasn't even the usual red colour of a common cold; Chiron seemed almost transparent.

"Chiron, are you okay?" I asked, wondering if immortals could even get sick.

"Yes, yes, fine, Percy… here, you can go up now and see the Oracle, I'll wait out here," Chiron sniffled again, his eyes suddenly changing colour from blue to a pale grey.

I cast him one last unsure look over my shoulder before making my way up to the attic.

**Author's Note:** _Hey, y'know what would be hilarious? Lawllawlawl, you should totally review, that'd be fun too, toootally. :P_

_-Fazzems_


	5. The Return of Luke the Horrible

_Thank you, reviewers! You're what makes me want to keep writing :)_

_-Fazzems_

**Disclaimer: .**

**Waterlogged  
Chapter 5: The Return of Luke the Horrible**

As Percy cracked open the door and slipped inside, Chiron scratched his chin in thought while holding back a testy sneeze. What was the cause of this sudden sickness? His eyes shifted back and forth unhappily, contemplating whether to inform Mr. D or not.

Stroking his beard like an evil man would a goatee, Chiron grimaced, "Perhaps it would be best..."

If Mr. D was stricken with the same illness, or maybe just because he ran the camp, it was a necessity for him to know.

Procrastinating like a master, he had a hacking fit before thinking over what was wrong with him; he knew it made no sense whatsoever. An immortal could not catch an illness or disease, he knew for a fact. He had a hunch though, but he didn't like the idea, even as the idea like dawned on him as truth.

The next cough died in his throat as he froze; no, no, even the idea was impossible! But, as impossible as it seemed, he felt the truth of the words even before they rolled off of his tongue, "The Tree of Hesperides…"

The Tree of Hesperides, the tree that provided all immortality, was dying. Chiron's eyes bulged and he stifled a sneeze of shock as he realized something.

"Oh my Gods!" Chiron called out suddenly, whirling around to stare at the door Percy had just walked through, "He'll die!"

If his hunch was right, and the Tree of Hesperides was dying, the Gods were fading, and their control over what was theirs, or previously theirs, was fading too. Nearly every single thing in the attic had once upon a time belonged to a God or Goddess, and Chiron shook his head in defeat as he realized just how dangerous that room could become. It would come alive.

Despite the headache and nausea Chiron was suddenly gaining, he readied himself to burst through the Big House's door and stop Percy; and he would have done just that too, but a scraggy-looking blonde haired man suddenly blocked his way. He crossed his arms and started Chiron in the eye challengingly.

Chiron scrutinized the boy with his eyes, taking in his appearance; he seemed to be around 17 years old, his dirty blonde hair hung like drapes over his eyes. He looked up at the clouds, then back at him. In that few seconds, Chiron almost stumbled back in shock at the large scar running down the right side of his face. A scar from a claw of a dragon.

"No," Chiron muttered. Seeing the orange T-Shirt with the words, 'CAMP HALF-BLOOD' scrawled across it in black letters, his beliefs were confirmed.

"Hello, Chiron," the boy smiled darkly, shifting in his spot and turning his eyes towards him, his left side of his face now suddenly visible.

"Luke," Chiron spoke slowly, holding his hands up as if to calm him.

I landed as a heap on the attic floor, coughing as dust flared up all around me.

Casually scrambling to my feet and brushing some dust off my shoulder, my eyes strayed across the room.

The stench made my eyes water as I accidentally kicked over something. The loud noise made me jump and spin around, feeling the dark and creepy atmosphere. The shadows looked as though they were going to make a jump at me any moment..

White sheets and blankets covered some of the things on the floor, giving the room an even more eerie glow from the dull lighting overhead.

I held my breath and looked both ways, shooting the Oracle a suspicious glance before I lifted back one of the sheets and nearly jumped out of my skin.

It was an opaque jar, green on the outside with little green lumps in the inside. I shuddered, taking in the big red letters across the front, 'Dill Pickles'. I've never liked pickles anyway.

I snorted suddenly; pickles? How preposterous. Yes, leave a jar of pickles in the scary, creepy attic, under a blanket, it's that sacred, really.

But under it, in fine print, it said, 'Ora's Box' in a pickle-green colour. Of course, I ignored it, cracking up at the thought of all the Gods having a ceremony to place the pickle jar in the Big House, speeches being given out, and goddesses swooning over the pickle jar.

I gripped the pickle jar in my hand and suddenly almost doubled over laughing, a horrible clenching feeling suddenly in my stomach as my knees buckled and I actually fell over, rolling on the floor laughing (rofl) with laughter.

A part in the back of my brain, named logic and reason, was trying to tell me that it wasn't actually that funny... oh, and yes, I was _very _delirious.

I laughed harder still, my sides hurting as I wheezed and coughed for breath, but to no avail. I was still laughing.

Suddenly, it wasn't too funny anymore, rather scary as I couldn't stop laughing and couldn't gasp in a breath.

My eyes were screaming now, tears streaming down my face as I continued to laugh.

Suddenly, I unclenched my hand, dropping the pickle jar, and the horrible laughter was suddenly gone, just like that.

As soon as it had left my grip, I was suddenly gulping in breaths desperately, like a fish out of water. I jumped back from the terrible, enticing pickle jar, still breathing heavily.

My cheeks were stinging from smiling, my eyes bloodshot. I wiped at them with the back of my hands.

Hesitantly, I reached down and poked at it, yelping and pulling my finger back as a shock went through it and a chuckle escaped my lips.

The small jar suddenly shook, as if something were trying to escape from it. I heard a little voice, "Help me!"

Confused, I poked it again, only to scream as another jolt ran through my whole body, except this time more painful.

My knees buckled and I fell onto the ground on my knees, holding my stomach as if I'd been punched in the gut.

"Oww," I murmured, a pain settling in my stomach - a feeling of uncertainty and pain.

"I _hope_ I do get out!" the voice whispered from inside the jar, "Please pick me up!"

"No! Shut up!" I shouted at the pickle jar grumpily, suddenly really angry, "I'm not taking advice from a freaking pickle jar!"

I jumped in surprise as it suddenly changed shape, from a pickle jar into a golden box.

"How 'bout now?" it asked cautiously.

The box had a beautiful lady riding on a blue dragon, a bark red one soaring just beside it. This time, instead of saying Dill Pickles, it just said, 'Ora's Box', in plain red lettering, dust covering some parts.

I stared at it with calculating eyes as it changed form again into a cardboard box, but in the bottom right corner it still read, 'Ora's Box'.

Now, who the heck was Ora! And why was her box trying to speak to me.

I glared ice cold daggers at the box as I grabbed a white sheet and placed it overtop the stupid box. Besides, I had to get back on track even if there was a pit of anger burning in my stomach.

I stood, muttering curses under my breath and turning to the stupid mummy in the stupid sundress who stared at me with a stupid expression. I grimaced at the stupid mummy, a new synonym much-needed in the sudden situation.

'_I am the Oracle-' _it began, whispering the words in my head, but it was interrupted as I suddenly snapped, "Get on with it!"

It felt as though I had been infected with anger itself as I suddenly snatched up something and chucked it at the Oracle.

I froze and glared at the stupid dragon claw I had chucked at the stupid oracle.

'_Gods, I need to think of some more adjectives other than stupid,_' I thought angrily at myself, watching the claw strike the Oracle in the head and then the mummy topple over.

I shrugged and began to walk back to the ladder, prepared to tell Chiron I didn't get a prediction and that I didn't care very much about it. The only thing I cared about was the anger bubbling and brewing in my stomach right then. As idiotic as it seemed, when I had touched the Ora's Box, the shock that had gone through me had been anger; pure anger. It felt as though I'd been infected with the anger itself.

I begrudgingly stepped over a scarf and prepared myself to climb back down the ladder, but froze in my tracks as the room suddenly sparked behind me, spinning me around. My anger slowly ebbed away and was replaced with fear as blood suddenly rushed to my head and I couldn't see.

Cross-eyed, my hands swiped at air for something to stabilize myself. I grabbed something off the ground instead and fell backwards, tumbling down the ladder and landing with a thump on the floor.

"Ow!" I yelped, shrieking as I opened my eyes and saw colour and my surroundings.

On my back, I stared up at the ladder that led back up to the attic and grimaced, holding a pink scarf to my chest.

"Huh-wha?" I muttered, lifting my head off the ground for a second to look at the scarf before letting it drop back down again.

This was one of Aphrodite's scarves, I could tell from the scent. I rubbed my eyes and tucked the pink scarf into my pocket, wondering what the heck had just happened.

I had so many more questions than answers as I stumbled away from the attic, breaking into a run.

**A/N: Hmmmm... Yee, you see that purple-ish button there, right in the left corner? [[actually, now it's just a blue link. Pssh]] Why don't you press that and REVIEW? :D Hehe**

**P.S. Sorry for the confusing chapter, confused me a bit myself too!**


End file.
